Vlkodlačí záležitost
by Charcee
Summary: Když se u Stilese objeví Boyd a shání se po Scottovi, Stiles tuší, že je něco špatně. Když ho pak Scott odveze z města bez vysvětlení, Stiles s určitostí ví, že je něco špatně. A když se objeví Derek, Stiles se konečně dozví, o co jde. PWP!


**Vlkodlačí záležitost**

**Tags: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd, Porn, Mating, Scenting, Handjobs, Frottage, Blowjobs, Anal sex, First time, Virginity, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Submission, Claiming, Fluff, Power Dynamic, Comfort, Marking, Derek and Scott are Alphas**

**Chapters: 1/1**

**Words: 7 182**

**Porno. Prostě porno. Porno, co mě stálo spoustu sil, protože čeština rozhodně není stvořená pro psaní porna. Buď to zní moc úchylně, nebo málo Zkrátka, snažila jsem se, jak jen to šlo, a jsem nadšená, protože po hodně dlouhé době konečně něco, co se mi podařilo dopsat. **

**Pokud bude mít někdo nápad na nějakou další Sterek povídku, sem s ní, možná ji napíšu **

Stiles obyčejně míval podzim rád. Ať už kvůli svěžímu – i když mírně štiplavému – vzduchu, kýčovitě zabarveným stromům nebo světlu, které bylo na podzim příjemnější, laskavější a konejšivější než v jiných ročních obdobích.

Momentálně podzim nesnášel. Byla zima, co mu zalézala až pod kůži, listí ze stromů opadalo a zablácené se válelo po zemi a čekalo, až se sklidí na hromadu a spálí. Čekalo na Stilese a jemu trvalo dlouho, než konečně vypnul World of Warcraft a odebral se na terasu, kde se o zábradlí opíraly hrábě. Znechuceně je popadl a pustil se do monotónní práce. Za chvíli litoval, že si ještě nebyl schopen koupit nová sluchátka od iPodu, protože s hudbou by to bylo určitě snazší a příjemnější.

Bylo pro něj vysvobození, když zaslechl zvonek. Odložil hrábě (a zadoufal, že se k nim už nebude muset vracet), oběhnul dům a překvapilo ho, když na prahu poznal Boyda. Boyd se otočil, když k němu vítr zanesl Stilesův pach.

„Je tu McCall?" vyštěkl Boyd bez pozdravu a Stiles v jeho tváři poznal starost, krapet strachu a bezradnost.

„Zaprvé ahoj," řekl Stiles a složil ruce v bok, „a zadruhé ne, Scott tady není. Na co ho potřebuješ?"

„Sakra," zaklel Boyd a za očima mu proběhl vlk, „_musím_ s ním mluvit."

Stilesovi došlo, že se něco děje. Něco vážného. „Co se děje?"

Boyd k němu dvěma dlouhými kroky přešel a vztyčil se nad ním s výhružným pohledem. „Kde ho najdu?"

„Doma není?" opáčil Stiles a o krok ustoupil.

„Ne, proto ho hledám tady," odsekl ironicky Boyd.

„V tom případě bude s Allison," navrhl Stiles jediné možné řešení.

Boyd se zamračil. „Musím s ním mluvit teď hned."

„Fajn," zabručel Stiles, „zkusím mu zavolat." Obešel ohromného Boyda a zamířil do domu. S vlkodlakem za zády se mu nechtělo chodit až nahoru do jeho pokoje, kde nechal mobil, proto vytočil Scottovo číslo na pevné v kuchyni.

Scott to zvedl až na desáté zazvonění, kdy už to Stiles málem položil s vědomím, že se bude muset vyrovnat s naštvaným vlkodlakem.

„Scotte? Konečně jsi to zvedl!"

„Čau, děje se něco?" ozval se Scott v telefonu a jeho hlas zněl překvapeně.

Stiles pohlédl nejistě na Boyda, který natáhl ruku, aby mu Stiles hovor předal. „Nejsem si jistý. Poslyš, Boyd s tebou potřebuje vážně mluvit."

„Boyd? Kde se u tebe vzal Boyd?"

„Kvůli něčemu tě hledá. Počkej, předám ti ho," zabručel, když ho Boyd popoháněl vlčíma očima a předal sluchátko Boydovi.

„Kde jsi? Musím s tebou nutně mluvit," vyštěkl Boyd, který zjevně ztrácel trpělivost. „Jedná se o Dereka… Je teď… jde o _tu_ vlkodlačí záležitost… Erica říkala, že právě ty to budeš vědět. Nevím, jak na to přišla. Zkrátka si musíme promluvit." Boyd se ohlédl po Stilesovi, který rozhovor poslouchal s napjatýma ušima. Pak snížil hlas a zakryl ústa rukou, přesto Stiles slyšel, co řekl: „Jedná se o Stilese. Nevím. Vysvětlím ti to potom. Kde se sejdeme? Vím, kde to je. Za pět minut tam budu."

„O co se jedná?" zaútočil Stiles hned, co Boyd zavěsil. Boyd po něm vrhl nepříjemný pohled a beze slova vyběhl ven, přestože za ním ještě Stiles křičel: „Proč jsi mluvil o mně?" Jenže to už mu Boyd zmizel z očí a nechal Stilese samotného.

Stiles zaklel a znovu vytočil Scottovo číslo, aby se něco dozvěděl od svého nejlepšího kamaráda, ale Scott mu to nevzal ani na potřetí, a tak Stiles praštil sluchátkem a naštvaný se vrátil k práci.

Stmívalo se, když se zpocený vrátil do prázdného domu. Jeho otec měl noční službu, a tak bylo na Stilesovi, aby se najedl sám. Naštěstí v lednici našel špagety od včerejška, protože i když vařit uměl, zrovna v tuhle chvíli byl dost unavený. Naházel je do sebe, jak nejrychleji to šlo, špinavý talíř jen tak zahodil do dřezu s vědomím, že ho umyje zítra, a vystoupal po schodech do patra, kde okamžitě zamířil do koupelny.

Horká voda ho uvolnila a částečně odplavila zlost ze zabitého odpoledne a Boydovy návštěvy. Od jeho odchodu o něm neustále přemýšlel a celou tu absurdní situaci si přehrával v hlavě dokola a dokola. O čem to Boyd sakra mluvil? Vlkodlačí záležitost? Co to sakra je? Něco se děje se smečkou? Ne, Boyd jasně řekl, že jde o Dereka a o… Stilese. Stiles neměl se smečkou nic společného, patřil do Scottovy smečky (která jen tak mimochodem žádné problémy neměla).

V hlavě mu pořád vrtala hlavou ta „vlkodlačí záležitost". Co z toho, co věděl o vlkodlacích, se dalo považovat za „vlkodlačí záležitost"? Stříbrné kulky byly vlkodlačí záležitost. Postřelili snad Dereka? Postřelil ho snad jeho otec a proto je v tom Stiles zapletený? Jeho otec ale nepoužíval stříbrné kulky, pokud na stanici nezměnili směrnice. O čemž dost pochyboval.

Stiles se zarazil. Měl pocit, že zaslechl zvonek, a tak zavřel vodu a nastražil uši. Zvonek se ozval znovu, naléhavě a netrpělivě. Stiles neochotně vylezl ze sprchy, dopředu naštvaný na toho, kdo ho vyrušil. Jen se rychle otřel a navlékl si zpátky džíny a zpocené tričko, protože čisté oblečení měl v pokoji a neměl čas pro něj chodit. Však on se ještě do sprchy vrátí.

„Kdo je?" houkl z chodby.

„To jsem já." Podle hlasu poznal Scotta, takže se ani nenamáhal podívat se kukátkem. Proto ho překvapilo, když za dveřmi stál se Scottem i Isaac.

Stiles pozvedl obočí, zatímco oba vlkodlaci vstoupili. „Kde je Boyd?" zeptal se ironicky.

„Hledá Dereka. Jako jediný ho dokáže zadržet," odvětil Isaac a Scott se na něj zamračil. „Prostě hledá Dereka," opravil se Isaac.

„Co se děje?" naléhal Stiles a tentokrát do hlasu vložil všechnu naštvanost, kterou cítil. Proč nikdo nebyl schopný mu odpovědět?

Scott se k němu otočil. „Víš, že jsem na tebe nikdy nepoužil svou moc Alfy, viď?"

„No… jasně," přikývl Stiles trochu zmateně. Kam tím Scott mířil?

„Jenže teď je trochu jiná situace. Derek… sakra, na vysvětlování nemáme čas. Chci, aby ses sbalil a šel se mnou. Rychle." Nebyla to žádost. Scottovy oči zářily rudě, znamení, že jde o Alfův rozkaz. A ačkoliv byl Stiles stále člověk, patřil do Scottovy smečky se vším všudy a nemohl neuposlechnout rozkaz.

„Fajn," zavrčel mezi zuby a s Isaacem a Scottem za zády se vydal do pokoje. „Chci ale, abys mi řekl, o co jde," a když Scott zavrtěl hlavou, zavrčel: „Aspoň mi prozraď, _kam_ se mám sbalit."

Scott si vyměnil pohled s Isaacem.

„Do jednoho motelu kousek za městem. Nebudeš tam dlouho, snad jen tuhle noc," slíbil Isaac.

„Ale _proč_ mi neřeknete," vyprskl Stiles. Bylo to absurdní.

Znovu ta výměna pohledů. „To se uvidí," pokrčil Isaac rameny.

Stiles byl naštvaný do morku kostí. Bez jediného vysvětlení ho Scott s Isaacem odvezli do skoro opuštěného motelu za řekou, kde široko daleko nebyla další stavba. Scott zaplatil za pokoj a předal klíčky Stilesovi.

„Isaac a já teď musíme jít, ale slib mi, že kdyby se cokoliv stalo, zavoláš mi." Stilesův hněv opadl, když slyšel Scottův starostlivý hlas.

„Dobře," slíbil, i když neměl tušení, co by se mělo stát.

Scott a Isaac se vytratili, takže Stilesovi nezbylo nic jiného, než se zavřít v pronajatém pokoji. Byl to docela slušný pokoj, s velkou postelí, televizí, nočním stolkem a křeslem vedle okna, za nímž jasně zářil měsíc. Napravo vedly dveře do koupelny. Skontroval ji. Byla čistá a zřejmě nedávno předělaná.

Ulevilo se mu, protože na tyhle věci byl obzvlášť choulostivý a doopravdy se potřeboval vysprchovat. Měl pocit, jakoby mu špinavé tričko rozežíralo kůži. Svlékl se a vklouzl do sprchy. Voda byla zpočátku studená a chvíli mu trvalo, než ji nastavil na správnou teplotu. Omyl se mýdlem, aby ze sebe smyl ten nepříjemný pocit. Ulevilo se mu a pomalu s potem odplouvaly i starosti kolem téhle absurdní situace. Zůstal tu v pokoji sám bez nejmenší možnosti získat odpovědi. Jedna noc. Jen jedna noc.

Nepřítomně zajel rukou níž a prsty objal kořen penisu. Byl tvrdý a dotek vlastních prstů byl tak skvělý. Začal zlehka, jen letmý dotek dlaně, jakoby šlo o náhodné dotyky. Pak se jeho prsty sevřely silněji, přejížděly po celé délce, aby se občas jeho dlaň sevřela okolo špičky, jakoby sevřela páku. Když pak dlaň rozevřel, bílá tekutina se rychle smísila s padající vodou a zmizela v odpadu.

Po takovém uvolnění se cítil dobře, nic ho v tu chvíli netížilo a jediné, po čem toužil, byla postel. Otřel se do ručníku, navlékl si pyžamo a uložil se do peřin, které překvapivě příjemně vonělo po pracím prášku, jakoby ho někdo ještě před chvílí převléknul. Okamžitě usnul.

Zdál se mu podivný sen, ve kterém byl Scott a Derek, oba v podobě Alfy. Bojovali spolu a Stiles se je snažil zastavit, protože bojovali kvůli _němu_ a on neměl ani tušení kvůli čemu, protože mu ani jeden nevěnoval pozornost.

Derekpopadl Scotta okolo pasu a přehodil ho za sebe. Scott dopadl tvrdě na záda, zaskučel, ale využil příležitosti a podkosil Derekovi kotníky. Derek přepadl dopředu, před tvrdou ránou do obličeje ho zachránily předloktí, které vsunul pod sebe. Scott mu skočil na záda a Derek vyheknul, jak musel na rukách nést nejen svoji, ale i Scottovu váhu.

Scott ho surově praštil do lebky a Stiles zaslechl prasknutí, Derek povolil a svalil se na zem. Stiles vykřikl, vrhl se dopředu a odstrčil Scotta, který dosud seděl na Derekově bezvládném těle.

„Cos to sakra udělal?" Stiles cítil nevýslovnou hrůzu. Jenže matující bylo, že necítil hrůzu z toho, co Scott udělal, ale z možnosti, že už se Derek nikdy nepohne, neřekne mu, ať už konečně sklapne, Stiles zůstane sám, naprosto sám…

„Ššš."

Stiles se přistihl, že vzlyká a po spánku mu tečou slzy, které mu cizí mužská ruka stírala s neobyčejnou něžností. Trhl sebou a otevřel oči. Nad ním se skláněl Derek, oči mu zářily rudě a divoce se leskly. Vypadal, jakoby měl horečku a na čele se mu perlily krůpěje potu.

Stiles se od něj odtáhl. „Co tady děláš?"

Derek se k němu naklonil blíž a ruka, která ho předtím hladila na spánku, se teď sevřela okolo Stilesova krku. Derek palcem přejel po Stilesově ohryzku. „Odvezli tě sem a ani ti neřekli proč?" zeptal se a jeho hlas zněl chraplavě, tvrdě a drsně.

„Ne," zachraptěl Stiles, „ale ty mi to doufám řekneš?"

Derek ho doslova zalehl svým tělem, když odtáhl ruku z jeho krku a otřel se o jeho hrtan nosem. Zhluboka se nadechl Stilesovi vůně a Stiles překvapeně zadržel dech. „Voníš tak dobře."

„Hej, chlape, co to děláš?" zamumlal Stiles a jeho hlas zněl divně, jak před nepatrnou chvilkou zadržoval dech.

„Scott vám nic nevysvětlil?" zajímal se Derek, aniž by přestal vdechovat Stilesovu vůni.

Stiles pochopil, že se ptá na tu „vlkodlačí záležitost". „Jsme lidi, zapomněl jsi? Scott nám nemusel vysvětlovat _úplně_ všechno."

„Nezapomněl. Právě v tom je ten problém," zabručel Derek a rty se otřel o Stilesův krk.

To už bylo na Stilese moc. Pokusil se od Dereka odtáhnout nebo ho odstrčit, ale neměl šanci, i kdyby byl Derek člověkem, natož vlkodlakem. Způsobil jen to, že se Derek odtáhl a rudýma očima na něj hleděl.

„Přestaň se na mě tak lepit. Chováš se fakt divně. Divněji než obvykle. A už mi sakra vysvětli, o co jde." Přiznal si, že začíná trochu panikařit. Celá ta situace byla divná, nejprve Boyd, co shání Scotta, pak Scott s Isaacem, a teď Derek. Proč se všichni musí chovat jako idioti beze slova vysvětlení?

Derek kývl hlavou na znamení svolení, a začal vysvětlovat: „Měsíc není jediný prvek, který nás vlkodlaky ovlivňuje. Myslím, že víš, jak Scottův vlk reaguje na Allison?" A když Stiles přikývl, pokračoval: „Víš, proč tomu tak je?"

„Miluje ji," utrousil Stiles.

„Ne," opravil ho Derek a Stiles se zamračil, „poslouchá ji proto, že si ji vlk zvolil za svou družku."

„Družku?" užasl Stiles.

„Každý vlk si během svého života zvolí svou družku. Člověka, se kterým stráví zbytek života. Když objevíš svou družku, žádná jiná žena už pro tebe neexistuje. Jen s ní může vlkodlak prodělat _páření_." Poslední slovo Derek doslova zavrněl až se Stilesovi zvedly chloupky na krku.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Když vlk najde svou družku, jednou do roka prodělá dobu páření. Je to doba, kdy touha vystoupá k vrcholu a pro vlkodlaky je těžké se ovládat. Jsme prostě _nadržení_."

„Fajn, fajn," zabručel Stiles, „nic z toho ale není důvod odvést mě sem."

„Ty jsi důvod úplně všeho," přiznal Derek a než stačil Stiles zareagovat, pocítil Derekovy rty, jak tlačí na ty jeho. Byl to přesně takový polibek, jaký by od Dereka očekával – majetnický, důrazný, zničující, nedávající možnost ústupu nebo útěku, protože ať Stiles uhýbal, jak chtěl, Derekovu polibku nedokázal uniknout – jeho rty tu byly pořád. Musel to být Derek, kdo polibek přerušil a ten tak učinil až potom, kdy se Stiles poddal.

„Čekal jsem, že to bude těžší," zamumlal Derek, hlas ztěžklý chtíčem a s náznakem pobavení.

„Co-to-bylo?" usekával Stiles, jak se snažil lapat po dechu.

„Tys to nepochopil? Nic z toho, co jsem ti říkal? Myslel jsem, že zrovna ty máš IQ vyšší než houpací kůň," řekl Derek sarkasticky.

„Pochopil jsem všechno," odsekl Stiles a v tu chvíli mu to došlo. Boydův telefonát, kde zmínil jeho jméno, Scottův strach, to, že mu nikdo nechtěl nic říct, Derekovo chování. Šokovaně pohlédl na Dereka. „Pane bože!" vykřikl a pokusil se pod Derekem podklouznout, ale Derek ho jednou rukou přikoval k posteli.

„Teď už ti nedovolím utéct," zavrtěl Derek hlavou.

„Dereku, to je šílenství. Normálně ses zbláznil! Nesnášíš mě od první chvíle, dokonce jsi mi chtěl vlastními zuby roztrhnout hrdlo, pamatuješ?" vykřikl Stiles. Jeho hlas zněl nepřirozeně vysoce.

„Vlk si tě vybral hned, jak jsem tě viděl, Stilesi," zamručel Derek nesouhlasně, „neřekl jsem ti to jen proto, že nebyla příležitost. A pak ses stal členem Scottovy smečky a ta možnost padla úplně."

„Jak to?"

„Vlkodlak se druží jenom s člověkem. Je to způsob, jak přivést do smečky nového vlkodlaka. Vlkodlaci jsou hodně teritoriální a byl by problém, kdyby se vlkodlak družil s vlkodlakem jiného Alfy. Proto když ses stal členem Scottovy smečky, mlčel jsem."

Stiles zněl zoufale. „Jestli patřím Scottovi, tak proč najednou tohle?"

„Našel jsem svého druha a můj vlk nemůže už déle čekat. Ne v době páření," zavrněl Derek a jeho oči zářily jako dvě pochodně.

Tentokrát Stiles zpanikařil doopravdy. „Co? Ty jsi fakt šílenec! Tohle přece… Hned mě pusť, nebudu v jednom pokoji s šíleným vlkodlakem!" Praštil Dereka do ramene, ale jakoby neměl v rukách sílu.

„Nech toho," okřikl ho Derek, „já vím, co cítíš."

„To asi těžko!" odsekl Stiles a znovu Dereka praštil.

Derek učinil rychlý pohyb směrem k jeho krku, který Stilese vyděsil a doslova zmrazil na místě. Myslel, že splní slib a roztrhne mu hrdlo, ale Derek se otřel nosem o jeho krk v místě, kde mu v krční tepně bušila krev jako šílená. „Strach, nejistota… vzrušení," pohlédl Stilesovi do očí, „touha."

„Mýlíš se. Tvůj nos se mýlí," hlesl Stiles nejistě. Sakra, copak právě Derek pojmenoval ten neurčitý pocit, který Stiles cítil pokaždé, když byl Derek nablízku? To nemohla být touha! Přece by poznal touhu!

„Můj nos se nikdy nemýlí," opravil ho Derek, „a rozhodně to není poprvé, co to z tebe cítím. Dnes je to jen silnější."

„I kdyby, tak to rozhodně není tebou," odsekl Stiles. Bože, dej, ať to není Derekem!

„Vážně?" zavrněl Derek. „A čím?"

Stiles si vzpomněl na svou večerní sprchu a začervenal se. „Dělá to každý!" vyhrkl na obranu.

Derek předvedl vlčí úsměv a jeho oči zahořely ještě víc, pokud to vůbec bylo možné. „Udělal ses, než jsi šel spát?"

Stiles zrudl až po kořínky vlasů. „Hele, na tohle se nemůžeš jen tak ptát!"

„Máš pravdu," zamumlal Derek a posunul se až ke Stilesovu pupíku. Než stačil Stiles cokoli říct, vyhrnul mu tričko a přiložil nos na kůži pod pupíkem, „nemusím se ptát, stačí mi můj čich."

Stiles zadržel dech. Dotyk na břiše v něm vyvolával silné vzrušení, protože to bylo místo, kde byl opravdu citlivý. Když Derek nahradil nos svými rty, Stiles nedokázal ovládnout zachvění, které jím projelo od drážděného místa do celého těla.

Derek se vyhoupl zpátky nahoru, jednou rukou chytil Stilese za šíji a přitáhl si jeho tvář blíž k sobě. „Jsem trochu zklamaný. Doufal jsem, že tenhle večer to budu já, kdo tě přivede k vrcholu."

„Škoda, že se to nestane," zasyčel Stiles ironicky.

Derek se usmál. „To tě vyvedu z omylu. Můj vlk je tak klidný právě proto, že ví, že dnes večer dosáhne svého," snížil hlas a zbytek věty zašuměl Stilesovi do ucha: „Protože jinak by byl velmi, velmi naštvaný." Byla to hrozba a příslib a Stiles netušil, jak zareagovat. Zabil by ho Derekův vlk, kdyby utekl? Jenže přece ho nemůže nechat udělat TO! A jak o tom vůbec může uvažovat? Samozřejmě, že mu nic nepovolí…

Proud myšlenek zarazil další dotek Derekových rtů na jeho. Stiles vytřeštil oči a pod tlakem Derekova rudého pohledu je hned zavřel. Tentokrát byl polibek jemnější, ale o nic méně majetnický. Zprvu se jen lehce otíral o jeho rty, jakoby chtěl vyzkoušet ten pocit, že se může Stilese dotýkat. Když se polibek prohloubil a Stiles ucítil, jak se dotkl jazykem toho jeho, první reflex byl odtáhnout se, ale příjemný pocit okolo žaludku ho naprosto uzemnil. Netušil, že by polibek mohl být tak podmanivý (ne, že by jich tolik).

Derek opustil jeho rty, aby se přesunul níž, na jemnou kůži pod bradou, kterou mu Stiles nabídnul. Nechtěl – nebo aspoň v obyčejné situaci by nechtěl – ale Derek voněl mátou, popelem a dřevem a Stilesovi ty vůně připadaly tak povědomé a blízké, že nemohl jinak.

Slyšel, jak Derek zavrněl spokojeně jako kočka, když zabořil nos do ohybu Stilesova krku a znovu vdechoval Stilesovu vůni. Stiles si byl jistý, že musí vonět dobře – po sprše, v provoněné posteli…

Cukl sebou, když Derek nahradil nos svým vlhkým jazykem a ochutnal kůži na krku. Obkroužil Stilesovo hrdlo a sjel níž, kde se zastavil u lemu Stilesova pyžama. Derek posunul ruce a chystal se tričko roztrhnout.

„Opovaž se," zasyčel Stiles.

„Snažíš se zachránit tričko, nebo sám sebe?" zašeptal Derek.

Stiles si nebyl jistý. Bože, proč se tohle musí dít zrovna jemu? Proč zrovna on? Polkl a pohlédl Derekovi zpříma do očí. „Proč zrovna já?"

Derek naklonil hlavu na stranu jako pes, který nechápe, co se po něm chce. „Proč si tě vlk vybral?" zeptal se, a když Stiles přikývl, zamyšleně pokračoval: „V podstatě to není možnost výběru. Nerozhodoval jsem se mezi tebou a někým jiným. Jsi to prostě ty. Vlk tě poznal podle vůně, hlasu, svým šestým smyslem."

„Dobře, a co ty?"

„Já?" nechápal Derek.

„Řekls, že si mě vybral vlk. Ale co ty?"

Derek se zasmál a Stiles se na něj ošklivě zamračil. Ta otázka mu připadala důležitá a nelíbila se mu Derekova reakce.

„Proč je pro tebe tak důležité, jestli tě chci _já_?" zavrněl Derek škádlivě.

„Ze zvědavosti."

„Nemůžeš lhát vlkodlakovi, Stilesi, už se to nauč," zavrčel Derek.

„V tom případě se nemusíš ptát," odsekl Stiles, „prostě si to vyčmuchej."

Nečekal, že tak Derek skutečně udělá. Stiles se zašklebil. Začínalo být otravné, jak mu Derek neustále nosem rejdil po krku. Když se Derek narovnal a pohlédl mu do očí, Stiles věděl, že zná všechny odpovědi. Dokonce i na otázky, které si Stiles ještě nepoložil.

„Cítím z tebe všechno, co potřebuju, abych neměl výčitky, že jsem si tě vzal proti tvé vůli," řekl Derek tiše, „stačí, když si sám uvědomíš, co cítíš. Můžeš začít odpovědí na poslední otázku, kterou jsi mi položil. Proč je pro tebe tak důležité, co chci _já_?"

Stiles cítil ten tlak, jak moc Derekovi záleželo na tom, aby se nad tím Stiles zamyslel. Bože, proč by mu asi tak záleželo na tom, jestli ho Derek chce? Na Derekovi mu vůbec nezáleží. Před očima se mu vybavil sen, co se mu zdál chvíli předtím, než se Derek objevil. Ten strach, že by mohl být Derek mrtvý, byl příliš děsivý, skutečný a nesnesitelný na to, aby mu na něm nezáleželo. Podobně by se cítil, kdyby přišel o tátu a jeho otec byl nejdůležitější člověk v jeho životě. Znamená to snad, že je Derek pro něj důležitý?

Cítil na sobě Derekův pozorný pohled, jakoby se snažil zachytit každou Stilesovu myšlenku. Dobře, měl by si ve svých pocitech udělat jasno a to hned teď. Co cítí k Derekovi? Do teď si myslel, že ho Derek nenávidí, ale byl fakt, že se mu srdce rozbušilo rychleji, když byl na blízku. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by to mohlo být z jiného důvodu než z adrenalinu, strachu, vzrušení. Nebo za to mohl Derek sám?

Bezradně se na Dereka podíval. Překvapilo ho, že Derek chápavě přikývl a palcem ho pohladil po tváři. „Občas zapomínám, že jsi tak mladý."

Stiles se zamračil. Co tím chtěl říct? Že je Stiles příliš mladý, než aby poznal, že někoho chce? Přece není tak nevyzrálý, hloupý a… mladý. Přemýšlej, Stilesi, přemýšlej. Sakra, proč si svoje pocity nemůže vyčmuchat tak, jak to udělal Derek?

A pak mu to došlo. Derek zná jeho pocity! Zná je a stejně si ho chce vzít, aniž by Stilese znásilnil. Sám to řekl. _Cítím z tebe všechno, co potřebuju, abych neměl výčitky, že jsem si tě vzal proti tvé vůli… _Bože… to znamená…

„Správně," pochválil ho Derek, když zahlédl Stilesův poplašený a šokovaný pohled. „Teď chci, abys to prožil."

Proč mu dnes musel zadávat příkazy, co nedávaly sebemenší smysl?

Derek mu položil ruku na hrudník. „Chci, aby to pocítil."

Derekova ruka ho i přes tričko hřála a Stiles se v tu chvíli nesoustředil na nic jiného, než na to teplo, které mu přes hrudník proudilo do celého těla a rozehřívalo ho, jako by byl předtím zmrzlý na kost. Snažil se vyprázdnit mozek, prostě jen cítit a vnímat.

Prohlížel si Dereka, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě. Jeho černé vlasy, hrubou pleť, rozcuchané obočí, úzká ústa, zelené oči… Uvědomoval si dotek jeho kolenou, když nad ním rozkročený seděl/klečel, opřený jednou rukou u Stilesovy hlavy, druhou na jeho hrudníku…

Stiles se pohledem vrátil k očím. Zelené bez náznaku rudé, uvědomil si. To znamenalo bez Alfy, bez vlka.

Stiles se nadzdvihl na loktech a přiblížil se Derekovi, který sundal ruku ze Stilesova hrudníku a opřel se o ni. Jeho oči si Stilese podmanily a on se od nich nemohl odtrhnout. Viděl v nich očekávání a záblesk vítězství, když se Stilesova pravá ruka zahákla za Derekův krk, aby se dostal ještě blíž k nejistému a nervóznímu polibku.

Tentokrát ho Derek nechal udat polibku tón, takže to byl Stiles, kdo líbal Dereka. Líbal Dereka! Ta myšlenka mu projela celým tělem jako záchvěv křeči a uvolnila hranice, které ani nevěděl, že uvnitř sebe postavil. A když už byla pryč, ta vlna pocitů ho zaplavila tak silně, až hrozilo, že se utopí, dokud ho nevysvobodil Derekův hlas.

„Stilesi, pšt, to je v pořádku. Stilesi."

Uvědomil si, že sípe a lapá po dechu, jeho vlastní rty jen několik milimetrů od Derekových.

„Já… promiň… to se mi nestalo už… dlouho…" omlouval se, stále trochu bez dechu. Panický záchvat ho naposledy přepadl dva roky po matčině smrti. Teď ho pravděpodobně vyvolala ta náhlá přemíra pocitů a jeho napadlo, že už nikdy nebude zadržovat svoje pocity tak dlouho, dokud nevybuchnou jako sopka. Nechtěl zažít další záchvat.

„To je v pořádku," zopakoval Derek. Ruku měl položenou na Stilesově šíji a konejšivě ho hladil palcem po citlivé kůži. „Taky jsem byl poprvé šokovaný."

„Jak to?" řekl Stiles, rád, že našel hlas.

„No," usmál se Derek, „do té doby jsem netušil, že by si vlk mohl vybrat _druha_."

Stiles přikývl. On sám doteď nevěděl o druzích zhola nic. „Nelíbilo se ti, koho si vlk vybral?" řekl váhavě.

„Nejde nenávidět vlastního druha," zavrtěl Derek hlavou. „Dokonce ho ani nemít rád. Jen jsem byl překvapený, když vlk pocítil to všechno, co patří k poutu druhů."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Stiles.

„Touhu tě chránit a pečovat o tebe," Derekův hlas zhrubnul, když pokračoval: „Touhu tě vlastnit. Touhu mít tě jenom pro sebe."

Stiles odvrátil pohled, protože Derek na něj hleděl se silným chtíčem a na to si Stiles teprve musel zvyknout. „A co ty?" vrátil se k pro něj tolik důležité otázce.

„Nevím, jak ti to vysvětlit, abys pochopil," začal Derek váhavě a na chvíli se zamyslel. „Když si vlk vybere druha, je to tak silný pocit, že člověka naprosto ovládne. Chvíli trvá, než si ujasníš, co doopravdy cítíš. Nakonec vždycky zjistíš, že to cítíš úplně stejně jako vlk. Vlk by si nevybral nikoho, kdo by se nehodil k oběma polovinám."

„Dobře," zamumlal Stiles, protože si nebyl jistý, co odpovědět. Když se nad tím zamyslel, to, co Derek říkal, znělo jako vyznání lásky. Což, kdyby si to byl ochotný přiznat, nepochybně bylo. Tušil, že by měl odpovědět něco lepšího než „dobře", ale teprve před chvílí si svoje pocity uvědomil a necítil se na to, aby je vyslovil nahlas.

„Chápu," řekl Derek, jakoby četl Stilesovy myšlenky. „Nemusíš říkat nic. Nezapomínej, že já to _cítím_."

Jistě, Derek a jeho nos. Který se mu znova zabořil do ohybu krku a jeho špička jemně přejížděla po citlivé kůži, až se Stiles otřásl. Zaklonil hlavu, aby Derekovi umožnil lepší přístup a Derek zavrněl. Ten zvuk vycházel až z jeho hrudi, silný a spokojený, protože – a Stiles to věděl – odhalení krku, tak jak to udělal on, vyjadřovalo podřízení vlkovi.

Stiles zachraptěl překvapením, když Derek jazykem obkroužil hrtan, a jeho ruka stiskla Derekovu paži, aniž by sám věděl, jestli žádá o víc nebo se snaží odtáhnout. Možná aby ho uklidnil, Derek Stilese políbil na místo, kde mu divoce bušila krev v krční tepně a polibky pokračoval nahoru, dokud se nedostal k Stilesovým rtům.

Stiles už znal chuť Derekova polibku a teď po něm zatoužil znovu. Sklonil hlavu, ruku přesunul z Derekovy paže na zarostlou tvář a lehce se svými rty dotkl kotku Derekova úsměvu, jakoby žádal o povolení. Derek lehce kývl hlavou a to Stilesovi stačilo, aby Dereka zatáhl do vášnivého a dlouhého polibku, který je oba zanechal lapající po dechu. Stilese navíc s odřenou bradou a nedostatkem místa v riflích.

Derek si toho buď nevšiml, nebo si všímat nechtěl. Stiles ho podezíral z druhého, protože si byl docela jistý, že Derek dokáže erekci _vyčenichat_. Naštěstí o tom nemusel dlouho přemýšlet, protože Derek mu vyhrnul tričko a zabořil obličej do zranitelného břicha.

Stiles zhluboka vydechl, když Derek políbil Stilesův pupík a jazykem zajel dovnitř, aby polaskal jemnou kůži. Rukama musel podržet Stilesovy boky, protože Stiles byl na břiše tak citlivý, že sebou při každém doteku škubnul. Když Stiles vyhodil boky do vzduchu ve chvíli, kdy se Derekova ústa přisála k pravé bradavce, Stiles cítil, jak Derek zaťal lidské nehty do jeho kůže na bocích.

„Dereku…" zasténal a ten zvuk ho tak šokoval, že si rukou zakryl ústa. Na okamžik zadoufal, že to Derek neslyšel – protože to vůbec, ale vůbec nebyl hluboký, mužský sten jako spíš vysoký, skřípavý zvuk – ale Derekův úšklebek ho přesvědčil, že jeho naděje jsou marné.

Derek jeho ruku odtáhl a pohlédl do Stilesovy lehce zarudlé tváře. „Nekontroluj to. Chci to slyšet."

Stiles nevěděl kam s očima, a tak ho Derek chápavě políbil. Brzo se něžný polibek přeměnil na vášnivý a Stiles zatoužil po něčem víc, potřeboval něco víc. Zatahal za lem Derekova trička ve snaze vyjádřit, co chce a Derek ho pochopil, protože se nadzvedl a tričko si sundal.

Stiles oněměl, i když to nebylo poprvé, co Dereka tahle viděl (Derek měl evidentní zálibu chodit bez trička). Derek měl tělo, které by Stiles neměl ani po letech náročného tréninku. Napadlo ho, jestli s tím má něco společného fakt, že je Derek vlkodlak, ale nepřemýšlel o tom dlouho. Sedl si a jako ve snu natáhl ruku a dotkl se Derekova pevného břicha.

Derek ho sledoval s přimhouřenýma očima, zatímco jeho ruka bloudila po Derekově břiše. Bylo to neočekávaně příjemné. Pocit, že se může Dereka dotýkat, mu rozproudil krev a ta mu divoce šuměla v uších. Naklonil se a stejně jako předtím Derek, přiložil tvář k jeho břichu.

Derek ztuhl a Stilesovi došlo proč. Břicho bylo u vlků nezranitelnější část těla a samozřejmě, že to Derekův vlk vnímal jako výpad. Stiles na okamžik zaváhal, než jazykem ochutnal Derekovu holou kůži a přeměnil Derekovu ztuhlost ve slabé zachvění.

Neměl zkušenosti, ze kterých by mohl vycházet, a tak napodobil to, co před chvílí dělal Derek. Jeho jazyk bloudil po Derekově břiše naprosto náhodně ve snaze ochutnat co nejvíc kůže. Slyšel, jak Derek vydechl zadržovaný dech skrz zaťaté zuby, když položil ruce na pásek u kalhot a pokusil se ho rozepnout. Nijak nad tím nepřemýšlel, byl to náhlý popud, touha dostat víc z Derekovy kůže.

Pásek i zip šli rozepnout lehce, ale u boxerek se zarazil a nevěděl, co dál. Derek naopak nezaváhal, chytil Stilesovy ruce do svých a propletl jeho prsty se svými. Donutil Stilese znovu si lehnout a ruce mu přišpendlil nad hlavu. Jejich rty se znovu střetly a Derekovo holé břicho se otřelo o to jeho. Stiles zasténal, ale tentokrát se sten ztratil v Derekových ústech.

„Já…" zamumlal Stiles mezi hlubokými nádechy.

„Co?" zavrněl mu Derek do ucha a jazyk přitiskl na krční tepnu.

„To oblečení…" zasténal Stiles, neschopný s Derekovým jazykem na krku normálně mluvit.

„Co je s ním?" zeptal se Derek pobaveně.

„Sundej ho."

Derek se na Stilese podíval s ohněm v očích. Než se však Derek stačil pohnout, Stiles se odtáhl – ale jen natolik, aby si sundal tričko a rozepnul džíny.

Výraz na Derekově tváři ho překvapil. Se svým tělem byl spokojený, dost pomáhal rychlý metabolismus a náročné tréninky lacrossu, ale rozhodně nedosahoval Derekových _kvalit_. Přesto se Derek tvářil podobně, jako se musel Stiles tvářit na něj. Ten výraz vyvolal chvění v celém Stilesově těle.

Derek se na nově odhalenou kůži vrhl jako hladový vlk a vyloudil ze Stilese hned několik stenů, které nebyl schopný zadržet. Stiles se smířil s tím, kam celá věc směřuje. A nejen to, uvědomil si skrz mlhu slasti, která se mu válela před očima. Stiles to chtěl. Kdyby teď Derek přestal, byla by to Stilesova smrt.

Rozevřel nohy a cítil, jak se Derek zachvěl, když jeho stehna narazila na ty Derekovy (doteď Derek nad Stilesem klečel). Derek se posunul mezi Stilesovy nohy a jeho rozkrok se otřel o Stilesův. Stiles neudržel výkřik, který se v něm vzedmul až z hloubky hrudi a nadzvedl boky v touze po dalším doteku. Derek mu vyšel vstříc, v džínech stejně tvrdý jako byl Stiles.

Stilese dělilo od orgasmu jen několik přírazů, ale nechtěl to takhle. Nechtěl se udělat do kalhot jako nějaký nezkušený teenager (i když jím nepochybně byl), nehledě na to, že později by to bylo vážně nepříjemné.

Rukama chytil Derekovy boky a donutil ho zastavit. „Já… džíny… ne…"

Derek přejel špičkou jazyka po Stilesově spodním rtu. „Zdá se, že jsem konečně objevil způsob, jak tě umlčet."

„Vti-pné," zachrčel Stiles a nadzvedl boky, aby Derekovi usnadnil svlékání džínů a boxerek. Zůstal nahý a sledoval Dereka, jak skopnul džíny i spodní prádlo a vrátil se k němu dřív, než mu začala být vlastní nahota trapná. Stačil si všimnout, jak se Derekův penis vypíná proti jeho vypracovanému břichu a na špičce se mu leskne krupička preejakulátu, než ho Derek přikryl vlastním tělem a jejich klíny se znovu střetly.

Tentokrát to byl jako zásah bleskem a Stiles zasténal tak hlasitě, až si byl jistý, že ho celý motel musí slyšet. Zakousl se do vlastního zápěstí, aby udusil vzdechy a Derek zavrčel jako nespokojené zvíře. „Chci. Tě. Slyšet."

Stiles ruku posunul na Derekovu paži a zaťal nehty do jeho kůže, až mu zůstaly otisky. Derek ruku odtáhl, ale ne z bolesti. Vsunul ji mezi ně, svými dlouhými prsty objal jejich mužství a jemným pohybem nahoru a dolů přiváděl Stilese k šílenství.

„De-Dereku." Stiles už ani vlastní hlas nepoznával, pokřivený nedostatkem kyslíku, vzdechy a steny. Napadlo ho, že vydržel dost dlouho, když v penisu pocítil rostoucí orgasmus. „Dereku."

„Do toho," povzbudil ho Derek hlasem nasáklým chtíčem a palcem polaskal špičku Stilesova mužství.

To byla poslední kapka a Stilese zachvátila osvěžující slast, která ho málem připravila o vědomí a dokonce ho ani nezajímalo, že zašpinil Derekovu ruku a vlastní břicho. Tělo měl jako z vody a nedokázal pohnout jediným svalem.

Cítil, jak se Derek odtáhl a Stiles nespokojeně zavrněl, ale Derek byl hned zpátky s několika papírovými kapesníky a utřel nepořádek, který zbyl po Stilesově uvolnění. V tu chvíli si Stiles uvědomil, že Derek je ještě pořád tvrdý a donutil se pohnout.

Jednou rukou objal Dereka okolo krku a nechal se vytáhnout do sedu k hřejivému polibku, zatímco jeho druhá ruka zašátrala v Derekově klíně a objala Derekovo naběhlé mužství. Derek zasténal a čelo si opřel o Stilesovo rameno, takže Stiles cítil na své kůži každý Derekův výdech. Postupoval tak, jak to měl rád on sám, a netrvalo dlouho, než Derek vyvrcholil do Stilesovy dlaně.

Stiles zhluboka vydechl a vzal si od Dereka kapesník, který mu podával. Otřel si ruku a zahodil ho ke zbytku, když ho Derek zalehl svým tělem a Stiles si uvědomil, že je Derek tvrdý. S otázkou v očích na Dereka pohlédl.

„Je doba páření," vysvětlil Derek a pomazlil Stilesovu kůži na krku.

Stiles se usmál, protože si nemusel přidat trapně, že je jediný s erekcí po tak krátké chvíli. Místo toho se mohl ponořit do toho příjemného pocitu, který ho zaplavil, když Derek ústy a jazykem věnoval jeho ramenům a obzvláště klíčním kostem.

Stiles zadržel dech, jak Derek postupoval níž, přes Stilesovo citlivé břicho – kde Stiles očekával, že Derek skončí – po světle hnědé chloupky a nezastavil se, dokud se jazykem, _jazykem_, nedotkl Stilesova penisu.

Zaťal pěsti a nehty zaryl do dlaně. „Dereku…" vyhrkl v omámení smyslů. Chtěl říct, že tohle nemusí dělat, chtěl říct _ještě, ještě, ještě_. A snad to řekl nahlas, protože Derek ho vzal do úst celého a Stiles musel vynaložit všechno sebeovládání, aby nekřičel jako zkušená pornoherečka. Nic, co zažil předtím, se s _tímhle_ nedalo srovnávat. Derekův jazyk a ústa okolo něj ho přiváděla k šílenství, jenže než stačil vyvrcholit, Derek přestal.

Stiles nespokojeně zaskuhral a pohlédl na Dereka. Derekovy oči byly plné ohně, chtíče a vlka a Stiles pochopil, co bude následovat.

„Myslím, že v koupelně byl nějaký krém…" zamumlal a cítil, že rudne. Derek zavrtěl hlavou a rozhlédl se po pokoji, dokud nenašel svoji bundu. Stiles nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo stydět, když Derek z kapsy vytáhl lahvičku lubrikantu.

„Oh," hlesl, „okey."

Sledoval, jak se k němu Derek vrátil s lahvičkou v ruce a konejšivě ho políbil. „Postarám se o tebe," slíbil.

Stiles mu věřil, přesto se neubránil nervóznímu chvění. Částečně věděl, co ho čeká – ze zvědavosti to jednou vyzkoušel a od té doby se to stalo občasnou součástí jeho masturbačních večerů – ale Derekovy prsty byly delší a širší než ty jeho.

Škubnul sebou, když se ho Derekovy prsty dotkly _tam_, ale jen proto, že gel na rozpálené kůži studil jako led.

Derek začal s jemnými, krouživými pohyby a pozorně sledoval Stilesovu reakci. Stiles měl zavřené oči a skousnutý spodní ret, jak se snažil přivyknout tomu pocitu, že se ho tam dole dotýká někdo jiný než on sám.

Vydal přidušený zvuk – něco mezi zasténáním a zamručením – když Derek jedním prstem zajel dovnitř a tiše zasyčel, překvapený, jak snadno to šlo. Stiles při tom zvuku otevřel oči a pohlédl do Derekova tázavého obličeje.

„Byl jsem zvědavý, dobře?" vyhrkl Stiles a cítil, jak v obličeji znovu rudne.

Derek se predátorsky usmál a oči mu zajiskřily. Nos přiložil k vnitřní straně Stilesova stehna a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Nemáš ani tušení, jak dobře teď voníš."

„Líp než předtím?" zasténal Stiles, protože Derek prst vysunul, aby ho nahradil _dvěma_.

„O dost líp než předtím," zavrněl Derek s nosem na Stilesově kůži.

„Jak?" dostal ze sebe Stiles mezi udušenými vzdychy.

„Jako sex," odpověděl Derek.

„Ne jako ty?" užasl Stiles.

Derek se zasmál. „Jako já?"

„Jsi vlkodlak, ne? Nemáš potřebu si mě… ozna-čit?" Poslední slovo vyhekl, jak Derek zajel oběma prsty prudce dovnitř.

„Chceš, abych si tě označil?" zajímal se Derek, zatímco sjel o něco níž a olízl Stilesovu kůži jen kousek od Stilesova penisu.

Stiles nemohl pořádně přemýšlet – ne s Derekovým jazykem tak blízko místa, kde ho chtěl nejvíc. A už vůbec ne, když Derek přidal třetí prst. Stiles sebou cukl, protože okey, teď už to bylo trochu nepříjemné.

„Chceš, abych si tě označil?" dožadoval se Derek odpovědi.

„Hm," zamručel Stiles souhlasně, neschopný pořádně promluvit.

„Řekni to," nařídil Derek a druhou rukou polaskal Stilesův penis. „Chci, abys to řekl nahlas."

„Oh, sakra," zaskuhral Stiles, protože Derekovy prsty – uvnitř i na jeho údu – bylo něco, co se dalo jen těžko ignorovat, „chci to, Dereku, chci, aby sis mě označil."

Derek se usmál koutkem úst a prsty uvnitř něj přejel místo skrz které projela Stilesem vlna extáze.

„Dereku," zanaříkal Stiles, ale vzápětí Derekovy prsty zmizely a Derek si lehl mezi Stilesovy nohy. Vášnivě ho políbil, zatímco vsunul ruku mezi ně. Stiles pocítil špičku Derekova penisu tam dole a ztuhl v očekávání. Místo toho Derek jen přejížděl sem a tam ve snaze Stilese trýznit.

Stiles to nevydržel dlouho a vystrčil boky v touze dostat víc.

„Dereku, no tak," zaúpěl a Derek nezaváhal, aby dal Stilesovi o co si řekl.

Vstupoval do něj pomalu, s každým centimetrem počkal, dokud si Stiles nezvykl a jeho dech se nezklidnil. I tak to bylo hodně, příliš, než co Stiles dokázal snést. A pak byl najednou uvnitř celý a Stilese zaplavila vlna úlevy, protože už nemusel přijímat víc – tohle stačilo víc než dost.

Slyšel Derekův zrychlený dech těsně u ucha. Jeho ústa konejšila Stilesovu kůži a rukou, kterou si předtím pomáhal vstoupit do Stilese, sevřel Stilesův penis. To Stilesovi pomohlo nemyslet na ten nepříjemný tlak uvnitř něj a uvolnit se natolik, že bolest úplně zmizela. Přesto se Derek nepohnul, svou pozornost zaměřenou na Stilesův krk a s prsty jemně přejíždějící přes celou délku jeho údu. Stiles nechápal, na co čeká, jestli mu snad tohle stačí, protože pro Stilese to najednou bylo málo.

Musel to být on, kdo pohnul boky a naznačil Derekovi, že chce víc. Derek ho ignoroval, nos u Stilesovy krční tepny a Stiles pochopil.

„Voním teď jako ty?"

Derek souhlasně zavrčel a Stiles zalitoval, že nemá čich jako Derek, protože ho zajímalo, jak voní s Derekovou vůní na své kůži. Voní zcela čistě jako Derek, nebo je to jen jakoby se postříkal parfémem a pod tou vůní je pořád on? Tak či tak, bylo na tom něco uspokojivého.

Derek se konečně pohnul. Ten pohyb byl pomalý, vláčný, ale důrazný a směřoval přímo na _to_ místo, které přimělo Stilese sténat rozkoší.

„Víc, Dereku," zachrčel Stiles bez dechu a vyšel svými boky Derekovi vstříc, „víc."

Derek se opřel o obě ruce a zasténal, jak zrychlil tempo. Ten zvuk se rozezněl ve Stilesových uších jako ten nejlepší zvuk na světě. Byl pyšný, že dokázal z Dereka vyloudit tyhle zvuky a ty se s každým přírazem stávaly hlasitější a živější, mísily se s těmi Stilesovými, s krátkým ach a och.

„Můj," zasténal Derek s výjimečně prudkým přírazem.

„Tvůj," souhlasil Stiles, prsty zabořil do Derekových vlasů a přitáhl si ho do majetnického polibku.

To byla pro Stilese poslední kapka. Otřásl se v záchvěvu nejsilnějšího orgasmu v celém jeho životě a málem by si vykřičel plíce, kdyby ho Derek neumlčel vlastními rty. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se vrátil do reality a viděl na Derekově tváři, že mu chybí jen málo k vlastnímu orgasmu.

„No tak," pobídl ho a důrazně pohnul boky, takže do něj Derek zajel úplně celý, když ho zaplavila vlna slasti a Stiles cítil, jak vyvrcholil uvnitř něj. Což bylo přinejmenším zvláštní, ale neměl čas nad tím dlouho přemýšlet, protože Derek se znovu zmocnil jeho úst a opustil je teprve až Stilese doslova brněly rty.

Derek se od Stilese opatrně odtáhnul, lehl si vedle něj a Stilese stáhl k sobě, naprosto ignorující fakt, že je Stiles zalepený nejen mezi stehny, ale i na hrudi.

„Nech toho," ohradil se Stiles, ale Derekův stisk byl pevný, „chci se osprchovat."

„Za chvíli," řekl Derek se zavřenýma očima.

Stiles si povzdechl, protože usoudil, že hádat se s Derekem nemá cenu a pohodlně se uložil do Derekovy náruče. Derek hřál jakoby Stiles seděl blízko ohně a jeho napadlo, jestli je to ze sexu nebo jde o vlkodlačí věc podobně jako… hm, druzi.

„Co to znamená?" zeptal se a nadzvedl hlavu, aby na Dereka viděl.

Derek se neobtěžoval otevřít oči. „Co?"

„Že jsem tvůj druh. Co to znamená?" zajímal se Stiles.

„Už jsem ti to přece řekl."

„Jasně, obecně. Ale co to znamená pro nás?"

Derek otevřel oči a podíval se na Stilese. „Co platí obecně, platí i pro nás," odpověděl, jakoby zcela nechápal, co na tom není Stilesovi jasného.

„Takže teď spolu chodíme?" Poslední slovo Stiles vypískl, jakoby mu odmítal uvěřit.

„Definoval bych to spíš jako manželství, ale pojmenovat to můžeš, jak chceš."

„Manželství? Vážně?" vyhrkl Stiles nevěřícně.

„Stilesi," Derek obrátil oči v sloup.

„Dobře, dobře, takže my jsme teď… manželé." Stilesovi ta myšlenka připadala šílená a pochyboval, že si na ni někdy zvykne, protože manželství s Derekem Halem? „Nemohli bychom spíš říkat, že spolu chodíme? Nevím, jak bych tátovi vysvětloval, že jsme manželé."

„Stilesi," zavrčel Derek. Stiles se zašklebil a uvelebil těsně u Dereka. Chvíli bylo ticho.

„ Bude mě tvůj vlk poslouchat tak, jako Scottův poslouchá Allison?"

Derek se zamračil. „Hm," přikývl zamračeně.

Stilese to rozveselilo. „Super! V tom případě mě musíš pustit do sprchy!"

Derek se predátorsky usmál. „To není vlk, kdo tě nechce pustit do sprchy."

„Oh," hlesl Stiles, zamyslel se a autoritativně pronesl: „Pusť mě do sprchy, Dereku." Derek pozvedl obočí a Stiles se zašklebil. „Jen jsem to zkoušel."

„Měl by sis odpočinout," ušklíbl se Derek, a když se Stiles nadechoval, aby se zeptal proč, dodal: „Na druhé kolo."

Probudil se tak brzo ráno, že dokonce ani nevysvitlo slunce. Lekl se, když vedle sebe uviděl spícího Dereka, ale vzpomínky se mu vrátily dost rychle – celé tělo ho bolelo, i když docela příjemným způsobem.

Derek vedle něj se pohnul a jeho ruka přistála na Stilesových zádech. „Co se děje?"

Stiles zavrtěl hlavou na znamení, že nic, a než si stačil lehnout, zaslechli ránu. Derek zavrčel, protáhl se a vstal.

„Kam jdeš?" zeptal se Stiles překvapeně. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že Derek opustil postel.

Derek mu hodil oblečení. „Předpokládám, že nechceš, aby nás takhle Scott a smečka našli?"

„Co? Sakra," zaklel Stiles a snažil se obléct tak nejrychleji, jak mohl. Stihl si natáhnout trenýrky a tričko, když dovnitř bez zaklepání vpadl Scott a Erica s Boydem a Isaacem za zády.

„Ježiši," řekla Erica a zakryla si nos, jak ji zasáhl pach sexu. Stiles viděl, jak se i ostatní zašklebili, ale na rozdíl od Ericy se dokázali ovládnout.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Scott.

„To je snad _evidentní_," zakřenila se Erica a Scott i Derek ji zpražili rudýma očima.

Samozřejmě, že to bylo _evidentní_. Scott se neptal na to, _co_ se stalo. Ptal se _jak_.

„Všechno je v pořádku, Scotte," řekl Stiles a dooblékl si kalhoty.

Scottovy oči zaplály. „Víš vůbec, _co_ se stalo?"

„Všechno jsem mu řekl," řekl Derek a jen v kalhotách přistoupil, aby čelil Scottovi, jehož oči se přesunuly na něj. „A Stiles souhlasil."

„Je to pravda, Stilesi?" zavrčel Scott, jakoby Derekovi nevěřil.

„Jsme teď manželé," zažertoval Stiles. Derek protočil oči, Erica se snažila chichot utišit na Isaacově rameni a Isaac a Boyd nevěděli, jak se mají tvářit.

Scott vypadal překvapeně a nejistě. „Vážně jsi si jistý, Stilesi?"

Stiles přikývl. „Nevadí ti to? Derek říkal, že jako můj alfa budeš vůči mně… teritoriální."

„Tohle není problém, Stilesi," mávl Scott rukou a pohlédl na Dereka, „jen si nejsem jistý, že vážně víš, do čeho jdeš."

Stiles se na Dereka podíval a Derek mu pohled oplatil. „Věř mi, Scotte, vím to moc dobře."


End file.
